Morning After
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Dean and Castiel take a giant leap. This is the morning after.
**Damn, I'm on a roooooll.**

 **This is a morning after story. So yeah...**

 **Surprisingly, no sex, but mentions of the beginnings of some serious smexy times.**

* * *

Dean let out a long yawn and stretched his body out on the bed, eyes opening quickly when he noticed only a warm spot in the bed where a body should be.

Sam walked by the door, which was cracked open. Dean quickly drew his blankets up to his chest. His bare waist was not something he felt like explaining to his brother.

"Morning, Dean. I thought you were downstairs. I smelled bacon."

"Uh, well...I'm up here," Dean replied, shifting uncomfortably. It was a little unnerving to have his bare ass on the sheets while having a casual conversation with this brother.

"Who's downstairs, then?" Sam asked, seeming to grow tense at the thought of a stranger cooking in their kitchen. "Did you...bring someone home last night?"

Dean knew Sam saw the blush creep up his neck. "Oh, um...yeah. This chick from the bar. Super classy," Dean wiggled his brows.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude... anyway, food smells good. Hope she didn't burn the bacon."

As Sam walked away from the door, Dean let out a sigh and slumped back into the bed, running his hands over his face. That was close. Things just...escalated.

The girl he brought home was no girl...it was a man. It was Cas.

Dean didn't know exactly how it happened, but he knew he was sober, he was consenting, and it was one of the most amazing things he had ever done.

* * *

Castiel had come back to the bunker late, having been on the search for Metatron. The spell Rowena had cast on him had for the most part worn off, but there were still moments where Dean felt scared for his friend. He would look pained, a look in his eyes as if he were seeing things that weren't there or resisting a primal urge to punch something. Dean would always ask and Castiel would always give him a forced smile and tell him he was fine. Dean knew it wasn't true, but Castiel had never been one to dump his problems on anyone else.

Dean walked into the kitchen to find Castiel sitting at the table in the library, a glass of whiskey and a book in front of him, the same pained expression on his face. This time, it was accompanied by tears that were threatening to fall. The tracks on his cheeks told Dean that some had failed to comply.

"Cas?" Dean called out to him. The angel jumped and blinked his eyes rapidly, a deep breath in and that forced smile.

"You're up late," Castiel noted, not looking up from his book.

"I was watching Gilligan...heard you come in," Dean sat down next to Castiel at the end of the table. "Are you...crying?"

"No," Castiel answered quickly, taking a drink of the whiskey in front of him.

"Don't lie to me, Cas...what's going on?"

Castiel looked at him for the first time, eyes still shining. Though the look was fleeting, Dean saw more vulnerability and pain in those icy blue eyes than he could ever remember before. It knocked Dean on his ass. Castiel was an inpenatrable force that, though Dean would never have admitted to anyone, he looked up to. Seeing such sadness...it shook him.

"Cas," Dean leaned forward a little, a strong urge to grab the shaky hand on the table taking him, but he resisted. "Come on, man."

Castiel swallowed, teeth grit and eyes sliding closed. "I can handle it-"

"I don't care. Talk."

"I'm...Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean furrowed his brow as Castiel's resolve broke a little. He reached his shaking hand up and ran his fingers through his messy black hair. "Sorry? For what?"

Castiel let out a huff and shook his head. "Take your pick- I'm sorry for lying to you. Deceiving you...breaking my promise to you. Though I'm glad I didn't kill you like you wanted after the Mark started to take over-"

"You're rambling, dude," Dean scooted a little closer as he noticed Castiel was starting to panic just a little. "Anyway, it's ok-"

"No, it's not," Castiel shook his head, one single tear falling onto the table. Dean had never seen the angel cry before. The curse must have been really doing a number on him. "You and Sam are facing the worst force you have come across and I'm useless. I'm barely holding myself together between the pain and wanting to rip something apart-" he stopped, shaking his head and standing abruptly, hands sliding back into his hair.

It made Dean's stomach hurt just a little- he hadn't even thought about what the curse was doing to his friend. He had seen it before, but the victim usually died. Castiel fought his, but to what extent?

Castiel paced a short distance before stopping, shoulders tight as he faced away from Dean. Dean felt compelled to stand up and walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder. It was a mistake.

Castiel jumped and grabbed Dean's wrist, slamming him back against a bookshelf and sending books shaking to the ground. His eyes were filled with rage that Dean had never seen directed at him before, but it was wavering. Castiel was trying to fight it.

"Cas," Dean's voice shook with adreneline. "Cas, easy."

The angel face fell and he dropped his hand from where he held Dean against the books. Dean reached out and pulled his friend into a hug, resting his chin against his shoulder. "It's ok, Cas. We're ok."

"Dean," Castiel choked. "I'm-"

"If you apologize again, I'm kicking your ass," Dean smiled against his ear. A wet laugh came from the angel and Dean felt a little better. It was a step in the right direction. He only realized after a moment that he was still holding Castiel. He let him go and held him at arm's length, studying him. His eyes were still shining but his face seemed less strained. Dean found himself smiling like an idiot at the fact that he had helped put that look of peace on Castiel's face.

"That's better," Dean squeezed his shoulder. "Look, these past few weeks...yeah, it's been a bitch, but you are not useless. We will always need you, cursed or not. Remember? I told you that once?"

Castiel swallowed and sniffed. "Yes, I remember."

"Nothing will change the fact that you're family now. You're one of us. I've taken Sam back for much worse and you know that."

Castiel nodded. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean gave him a smile and clapped his shoulder. "You ever see Gilligan's Island?"

Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion. "What?"

"Come on," he tugged his arm and picked up Castiel's whiskey glass. "It's great. They're these 7 people who get stranded on an island and-"

"I know what it is, Dean...you want me to go watch television with you?

"Yeah. I do," Dean nodded and handed Castiel his glass. "I want you to forget all about this curse, the Darkness, and the rest of the shit we deal with day to day and watch some mindless black and white television with me."

Castiel glanced down at his glass, a smile, genuine for the first time in so long, crossed his face. "Ok."

An hour into their marathon and both of them are cackling at Gilligan's latest blunder. Somehow, they are shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, on a three cushion couch. They had managed to finish off a bottle and a half of whiskey- well, Castiel had, Dean had a few glasses. Though the alcohol hadn't inhibited him, he felt dizzy off something else entirely. Seeing his best friend happy for the first time in years- truly happy with a smile and a laugh- was something he found to be quite satisfying. He didn't even realize he had been staring at Castiel for several seeconds until Castiel called his name.

"Dean, what is it?" Castiel turned toward him, shifting back a little to put some space between them. "Am I too close?"

Dean didn't know what happened- he instantly reached up and placed a hand on Castiel's knee, stopping him from moving. Castiel glanced down then back up at his eyes, confusion and...interest in them.

"Dean? What are you-?"

"I don't know," Dean answered honestly. "I...I'm sorry," he removed his hand and stood up. "I'm tired I think I'm gonna hit the sack."

Castiel swallowed, eyes still on the spot where Dean had just been touching him. "Yeah, ok."

Dean turned to walk back toward the hall, but...

He turned around and took his seat back next to Castiel, gripped him by the collar and placed a kiss on his lips. It was only supposed to be a quick 'Oh my god, why did I just do that' kiss. Just something that was supposed to happen then be forgotten about in the morning. When Dean pulled back, however, he caught Castiel's eyes- they were dark, aroused...his breath was labored, warm breath soft on Dean's lips where he had just relinquished Castiel's.

"Dean," Castiel breathed, voice tight and shaky.

"Please say I can do that again," Dean asked, a hair's breath from touching Castiel's lips again. Castiel glanced down at them and leaned forward, taking Dean's lips back to his own. It was slower this time, less forceful. Dean slid his eyes closed and ran his hand up to cup Castiel's neck. A soft sound escaped Castiel's throat that spurred Dean to slip his free hand up into Castiel's hair and gently tangle his fingers.

"This is insane," Dean mumbled against Castiel's lips, resting his forehead against Castiel's to catch his breath. "I'm not- I don't like guys."

"You like me, it seems," Castiel growled out.

"You have no idea," Dean scoffed and leaned back, running a hand through his hair. "What the fuck?"

"You're thinking way too much."

Dean looked back up at Castiel, taking in his disheveled appearance. It was downright filthy and Dean hated himself for finding it hot. "Can we just...can we talk about this?"

Castiel swallowed and nodded. Dean stood up and reached out a hand. "Sam may wake up. Let's go upstairs."

Castiel took Dean's hand and expected to have it released the moment he started to follow Dean toward his room, but Dean didn't let go. He led him back to his room and slowly shut the door behind them. Dean didn't sit down right away, settling for walking lazily back and forth in front of the door, looking two parts aroused and one part panicky.

"So...I don't know where that came from, but...you felt that, right?"

Castiel swallowed and nodded. "It was...something."

"I just...I've never done that to a guy before. I mean does that mean I'm gay now?"

Castiel couldn't fight a chuckle. "Does it matter?"

Dean finally smiled. "I guess not. It's just... never thought I would wanna do that to you."

Castiel licked his lips and looked down at his lap, hands fidgeting. Dean looked down at him then stepped over to sit next to him.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?" He avoided Dean's attempt to catch his gaze.

"Want to do that...kiss me, I mean."

Castiel slid his eyes closed and steadied his breath. "Dean..."

"You did," Dean answered for him. It was a shock to him for sure. He knew Castiel had always stayed close to him, though he always chalked it up to their 'profound bond'. "Why didn't you ever say something?"

"What would you have done if I had?" Castiel looked up, a somewhat amused look on his face. "I'm pretty sure you would have punched me in the face."

Dean swallowed. "Yeah, maybe."

Castiel sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Besides, you have had so much hardship in your life. Moreso since we met six years ago. And I didn't even really realize what I felt until after I became human. Feeling physical touch for the first time-even if it was with a reaper- it did something...changed something about my feelings for you."

Dean sighed and placed a hand on Castiel's knee, giving a gentle squeeze. "I don't know anything about being with a guy."

Castiel glanced over at Dean. "I barely know anything about being with a woman."

Dean smiled and they looked into each other's eyes, the electric feeling returning in Dean's chest. "Let's just...see what happens. Kissing was working out well."

Castiel placed his hand on Dean's solid chest, feeling his heart pounding beneath his chest plate. This new touch caused an intake of breath from Dean.

"Can we lie down?"

Dean laughed at the bashful way Castiel said this. He felt like a virgin teenager all over again. "Yeah, sure."

They slid up the bed, kicking off shoes and slipping out of jackets until they were in t-shirts, jeans and slacks. Dean hovered over Castiel, propped up on one elbow while the angel looked up at him from his back, blue eyes wide and curious. Dean leaned down and captured his lips again, hands unsure what to do. He finally tangled the one on the bed in Castiel's hair while he left the other oddly at his side. Castiel reached up and cupped Dean's neck, thumb running along his jaw and catching on the stubble. It was an interesting contrast to the last kiss he had shared. They kissed lazily, slowly. Dean broke away to kiss over Castiel's cheek to his neck, making Castiel shudder and let out a soft sound. Dean's free hand instinctivly moved from his side up Castiel's stomach to rest on his chest, his leg sliding between Castiel's.

"Dean," Castiel sighed. "That feels..."

"Good?" Dean looked up, hopeful.

"Very," Castiel replied. Dean leaned back up and caught Castiel's lips. Castiel rolled his hips, chasing a feeling building in his groin. Dean responded with a soft moan and a look of lust.

"Can uh...can we take off a couple more layers, or...?"

Castiel sat up and pulled his t-shirt off over his head. Dean watched the muscles on his back ripple beneath his skin. He reached out and ran a calloused hand up Castiel's spine, right between his shoulder blades. Castiel let out a groan and gripped the sheets.

"My...my wings," he stuttered. Dean let out a soft laugh and moved in behind Castiel, removing his own shirt.

"They sensative or something?"

"Just the bottom- Oh!" Castiel growled as Dean began to kneed the sensitive spot with this thumbs. He couldn't see them, but Castiel's reaction told him he was where he needed to be. "D-Dean, wait-"

"Sorry, too fast?" Dean took his hands away as if they were being burned. Castiel glanced over his shoulder, making Dean's jaw drop. His eyes-usually deep blue- were now glowing the color of the sky. Castiel shook his head and blinked rapidly.

"S-sorry, that just...that felt so good...too good."

Dean came around the front of Castiel and sat on his thighs, straddling him and wrapping his arms around his neck. "That was...hot."

"No one has ever done that before."

Dean kissed down Castiel's cheekbone to his neck, right beside his ear. "Well, we can't take this too quickly, can we?"

Castiel groaned, running his hand up Dean's thighs, squeezing them gently

* * *

Dean was shaken from his thoughts by Sam calling him from the kitchen, the half-hard erection he had achieved from simple recollection tenting his sheet. He quickly steadied himself and threw on a pair of sweatpants (which he realized may not be his best idea but he was starving by this point) and a t-shirt and headed toward the kitchen. The smell of food grew heavy and more enticing as he crossed through the library and into the kitchen. Sam was sitting at the table, a grin on his face that was directed to his brother as soon as he walked into the door. It was Sam's 'In the Know' face. He knew. Dean froze in the door.

"Cas made breakfast, Dean," Sam smiled and nodded toward Castiel, whose t-shirt clad back was toward him. His almost-too-tight boxers peaked beneath a grey t-shirt Dean had a feeling was his own. The thought of Castiel wearing his t-shirt...

"Dean!" Sam called. Dean glanced between Sam and Castiel, who still hadn't looked at him since he walked in. Sam let out a short laugh and picked up his plate.

"I'm gonna go eat in the library...do some more research on the Darkness. You two...have fun."

Dean slid his eyes closed and swallowed a lump, his face warm with blush. A large, warm hand clapped his shoulder.

"I was hoping it was Cas."

Dean quickly looked over at his brother, a feeling of relief washing over him. It must have been obvious on his face because Sam smiled and squeezed his shoulder before heading out of the kitchen. Dean moved slowly toward Castiel as the angel whisked eggs. Dean leaned in against his back, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist and kissing the back of his neck.

"Good morning."

Castiel smiled a crooked smile and turned his head to catch Dean's lips. They kissed slowly through smiles.

"Good morning."


End file.
